Casper and Wendy Get Tangled
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Casper, Yoyo, and Doc Croc are on their way to a new fairy tale adventure and invite Wendy to come along. When they leave, they soon meet a girl with long hair known as Rapunzel as they befriend a thief named Flynn Rider who offers to take Rapunzel to the outside world who had been grounded in her tower for a very, very long time by her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Casper began to wait for Yoyo and Doc Croc to come by so that they could go on their newest adventure.

"I packed you a little snack for your trip." Emily told him, giving him a Tupperware container.

"Thanks, Mom." Casper smiled as accepted the Tupperware container.

"I hope you have fun," Emily smiled back. "Do you know where you're going this time?"

"I think to Rapunzel." Casper said.

"And I'm coming too!" A girl's voice beamed before they soon looked to see it was the good little witch herself: Wendy.

"That's great." Emily smiled.

Wendy giggled, hugging her friend Casper. Casper smiled to her.

"You two have fun now." Emily told them, going back in the house as they had to leave for a fairy tale adventure together.

"They should be here soon." Casper said.

"Thanks for letting me come along." Wendy smiled.

"Hey, no problem," Casper smiled back. "I'm always happy to have an adventure with a friend."

"Right... Friend." Wendy said softly.

The book of Simsala Grimm soon arrived as did Doc Croc and Yoyo.

"Ah, good, here they are." Casper smiled.

"Hey, kiddo, ready to go?" Yoyo asked.

"Yeah! Let's do this." Casper beamed.

Once the book landed, it was alright for Casper and Wendy to get on. Casper soon allowed Wendy to come on first.

"Oh, thank you, Casper." Wendy smiled from that.

Casper soon got on the book next. Doc Croc and Yoyo soon joined them.

"Aww..." Doc Croc smiled to Casper and Wendy. "You two look adorable."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Wendy blushed a little.

"Alright, Simsala Grimm, we're ready to go." Casper told the book.

Yoyo and Doc Croc nodded to that. Wendy took a look around and the book soon got ready and began to take off like an airplane, taking them away from the Fudo residence to begin another new adventure in the world of fairy tales. And where a portal soon opened up as the group and their flying book were now in the sky. Emily waved out the window as she went to get some cleaning done since she was home alone right now which was always her time to clean the house so no one could disturb her from her work.

* * *

The group then went through the portal, and ended up in a new land.

"So, where are we now?" Wendy asked.

"I think this place is called Corona." Yoyo replied.

"Where are we going to land?" Casper asked.

"Maybe that forest." Doc Croc guessed for the time being.

Eventually, the salamander was right as they ended up in the forest, but not too far off from them was a grand castle.

"Oh, I bet a very handsome prince or a very beautiful princess live in there." Wendy smiled from the castle.

"You're probably right." Yoyo said.

Wendy wanted to take a look from where she stood.

Casper looked all around and soon found a wanted poster on a tree. "Who is it, Robin Hood?" he then asked.

"Wrong story, kid," Yoyo told him. "I believe around here, they call him Flynn Rider."

"Oh, right." Casper smiled.

"Flynn Rider... Interesting..." Wendy commented.

"I guess he's the guy we gotta meet." Casper told his friends.

"But what about the princess?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sure we'll meet her soon," Casper said. "Plus this is Rapunzel, shouldn't she be locked up in a tower?"

"That sounds so sad," Wendy frowned. "My aunties used to make me sleep in the attic if I didn't misbehave properly."

"Whoa." Yoyo said.

Wendy pouted about her aunts.

"Hey, don't worry about them now," Casper smiled. "You don't have to worry about them anymore like I don't have to worry about my uncles from when I was a ghost."

"Yeah." Wendy smiled.

Yoyo and Doc Croc smiled to the two, though a bit hopeful of something between them which was more than just friendship. Two men soon ran by and they quickly jumped out of the way and a familiar looking other man was joining them, but soon stopped to a tree to catch his breath until he suddenly took a look at the wanted poster with his picture on it.

"Oh, no, no, no, this is bad!" The man panicked, looking at the picture. "They just can't get my nose right!"

"Is that bad?" Wendy asked.

"I think he's overreacting." Casper replied.

"Huh?" The man looked over, seeing them. "Who are you...? What are you?"

"My name's Casper, and this is my friend, Wendy," Casper told him. "Uh, we're new around here."

"And I am Yoyo, the greatest adventurer, since, well, ever." Yoyo introduced himself.

"I am Croc, Doc Croc. Scientist, philosopher, virtuoso, ecetera, ecetera." Doc Croc introduced himself.

"They do that a lot." Casper said to Wendy.

"I can tell." Wendy replied.

"I see, well, I'm Flynn Rider." The man told them.

"So, who are you two friends and why were you three running?" Yoyo asked.

"Those would be Sideburns and Patchy Stabbington." Flynn introduced.

"Stabbington..." Wendy's face paled from a name like that.

"Ah, they won't hurt ya," Flynn told her with a small smirk. "Anyway, we're on a secret mission."

"Ooh." Yoyo smiled.

"Want some help?" Doc Croc asked.

"Hmm... Maybe you could..." Flynn smirked. "Depends on how fast ya can run and get away without getting caught."

"We're pretty fast." Casper said.

"Good... You're gonna need that." Flynn smirked.

Casper and Wendy looked to each other, feeling unsure about that at first. They soon heard a horse behind them with a group rising up behind them from high above.

"I'm guessing they're the ones who we're running from, right?" Doc Croc asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Flynn told them.

And with that, they all began to run off through the forest to avoid getting caught. They soon had to stop as they suddenly found a dead end.

"Oh, come on!" Yoyo complained.

"All right, okay," Flynn said before looking to the two brothers. "Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up."

The two brothers looked to each other at first.

"Give us the satchel first." Sideburns told the man.

"Wha..? I just... I can't believe, that after all we've been together, you don't trust me." Flynn replied innocently.

The Stabbington brothers looked unimpressed with Flynn.

"Ouch." Flynn frowned from that and soon gave them the satchel.

* * *

And with that, the Stabbington brothers soon gave Flynn a boost up before Casper and the others climbed up next.

Wendy yelped as she almost slipped, but luckily, Casper took her hand and helped her right up. "Hey, thanks."

"What're friends for?" Casper smiled to her.

"Right... Friends..." Wendy said softly.

"Now help us up you five." Patchy told the group.

Doc Croc could tell that something was bothering Wendy, but he kept it to himself for right now.

"Sorry, my hands are full." Flynn smirked, showing the satchel before running off. "Come on, guys!"

The others soon went to go after him, though they looked over as the brothers were abandoned.

"What?" Patchy muttered, trying to feel around for the satchel before snapping. "RYDER!"

"You realize they're going to get back at you for abandoning them, right?" Yoyo asked Flynn.

"Ah, they'll be fine." Flynn replied.

Yoyo shook his head as he knew this would come back to bite Flynn later on. Flynn soon saw something coming from the left and ran to the right.

"Retrieve that satchel with any force!" One of the men told the others before looking down to his horse. "We got him now, Maximus."

"How do we outrun a horse?!" Yoyo yelped.

"You guys ARE new around here, huh?" Flynn replied. "I do this all the time."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Wendy said to him.

They continued to follow Flynn the best that they could until he grabbed onto a vine, swinging around until he knocked the one man off of the horse's back and soon rode on the horse next, now in control.

"Whoa." Casper said.

"Come on, guys!" Flynn said as he soon helped them onto the horse, now claiming it as his own.

"This just might be easy now." Yoyo smiled.

"I don't know... We kinda just stole a horse." Wendy said.

"Hey, I can't get in trouble, now can I?" Flynn replied to her.

"He's right." Yoyo said.

"Hmph." Wendy just pouted from that.

The horse soon stopped running since he knew that neither of these people were his rider.

"And now he's mad." Wendy then remarked, dryly.

"Um, nice horsey?" Casper smiled nervously.

"Come on, flea-bag, forward!" Flynn demanded.

Maximus glared at him, then saw his satchel and tried to get it from him with his muzzle.

"What's in that satchel that's so important?" Yoyo asked.

"That's for me to worry about." Flynn replied.

"You stole something..." Wendy said.

"Well, yes, there's that." Flynn admitted.

Maximus kept trying to get the satchel from Flynn, but the thief kept trying to keep him from getting it.

"Just give it up." Doc Croc told him.

"I can't!" Flynn replied.

"Oh, brother." Yoyo muttered to himself.

The satchel soon went flying in the air and landed on a tree branch that was dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"Now what?" Casper asked.

Flynn and Maximus looked to each other and soon ran after the bag for themselves.

"Oh, this'll end well..." Doc Croc sighed in deadpan.

"Agreed." Wendy added.

"I'm not helping them." Yoyo said.

"I can't say I blame ya." Doc Croc replied.

"We might as well watch and see how this ends." Casper said.

"Eh... If you say so, kid." Yoyo replied.

Wendy giggled as she found the horse to be funny as he kept trying to outrun Flynn for the satchel. And where the one to get satchel first was Flynn. Maximus continued to glare at the man, trying to stomp at him.

* * *

"I don't think that tree's gonna hold very long." Casper said nervously.

"Should we warn them?" Wendy asked.

The tree began to crackle a bit.

"I feel it might be too late for that." Casper said nervously.

The tree soon fell suddenly down the cliff with Flynn and Maximus on it.

"We better follow after them." Yoyo said.

"Let's go then!" Wendy said, jumping after.

"WENDY!" Casper yelped before jumping after her.

"I thought maybe I could fly..." Wendy said nervously. "Some witches can fly."

"I don't think you're old enough yet." Casper said to her.

"Yeah, I figured that out right away." Wendy said as they fell.

Doc Croc soon noticed Yoyo about to join them.

"I better help out the kids before they get hurt." Yoyo said as he was about to go after Casper and Wendy.

"Yoyo, wait!" Doc Croc called out.

It was too late, Yoyo had already gone down.

"Am I the only smart one around here?" Doc Croc sighed to that. He soon saw the book of fairy tales randomly appear behind, looking ready to knock him off the cliff next. "I'm going! I'm going!" he then said before going next. "Oh, this isn't the smartest idea I've heard of!"

"How long until we hit the ground?!" Yoyo called out.

"I hope it's soon!" Wendy replied. "I'm sorry, guys, I thought I could fly!"

"It's okay, Wendy!" Casper replied back.

The tree soon hit a ledge, breaking it apart on the way down as Flynn and Maximus continued to scream out.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Maximus and the others, minus Flynn, hit the ground, and luckily for them, it was a mostly soft landing without hurting any of them too severally.

"Wow," Wendy smiled. "What a stroke of luck."

Maximus soon stood up straight, looking around before sniffing the ground.

"He looks like a dog now." Wendy giggled to that.

"Is he part dog and part horse?" Yoyo teased.

"Maybe so." Casper chuckled.

"Hey, where'd Flynn go?" Doc Croc wondered.

Flynn soon reached out and grabbed them as he was hiding behind a bush to hide from the horse.

"That answers that question." Doc Croc deadpanned.

"Oh, good, you guys are okay." Flynn said to them.

"Yeah, I guess," Wendy replied. "So are you."

"What do we do now?" Yoyo asked.

Maximus's neighs were soon heard.

"I dunno, but I gotta go!" Flynn said before seeing a passageway through the stream of leaves behind him and he soon went to hide behind them.

The others soon began to follow them as they didn't have anywhere else to go, ending up in a cave as Maximus looked around for them until they came back out on the other side, looking around until they soon saw a tall tower in the distance.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, guys?" Casper asked Yoyo, Doc Croc, and Wendy.

"We're gonna hide out in that tower?" Yoyo guessed.

"No, that's where the princess is." Casper whispered to them so Flynn wouldn't hear.

"Oh..." Yoyo replied. "Ohh!"

"Ah, yes, that makes sense," Doc Croc added. "Good thought, Casper."

They soon heard Maximus's neighs which caused all five of them climb up the tower. Flynn used an arrow to climb up with as they attempted to hide from the horse. They soon climbed in through the open window and Flynn sighed in relief, shutting the door as he held onto the satchel.

"Alone at last." Flynn smirked to his treasure until he suddenly got hit by a frying pan. As he landed on the floor as he was knocked out, and where the group saw who knocked him out.

They saw a girl who had very long, golden blonde hair in a purple dress, carrying her frying pan as a weapon. She soon yelped and hid behind the dress dummy as she had intruders in her tower.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Wendy smiled kindly.

The girl peeked out, looking at them.

"We wouldn't hurt a fly," Casper smiled. "It's okay-Ma'am." he then said, about to say her name, but soon remembered he wasn't supposed to.

"It's true." Yoyo smiled.

"Who are you...?" The girl asked.

The group soon introduced themselves to her in their own way. A green reptile soon wandered out, looking at the group curiously.

"Aw, who's this?" Wendy asked as she bent down to the green reptile.

"Um... That's Pascal..." The girl said, a bit nervously.

"It's nice meet you, Pascal." Wendy smiled down to the green reptile.

The girl began to observe Flynn to check to see if he was still alive. Flynn wasn't moving as he was knocked out cold in the middle of the floor.

"He's out cold." Yoyo told her.

Pascal gestured to an angry looking doodle on the floor before turning red to the girl.

The girl soon held out her frying pan by the handle to check out Flynn in worry. "He doesn't seem monstrous..." she said to herself.

Flynn soon opened one eye which made the girl panic and whack him on the head with her frying pan again.

"So, what now?" Casper asked.

"Maybe try to make her stop hurting Flynn?" Wendy suggested as Pascal seemed to like her.

They soon saw the golden blonde girl begin to try and get Flynn into a closet.

"Wait! What're you doing?" Wendy asked.

"I really should've have visitors." The girl said.

"Why?" Yoyo asked.

"Mother says so, and she knows best." The girl replied.

Casper soon tried to help the girl hide Flynn in her wardrobe closet.

"Okay, okay, I got a person in the closet," The girl panted once Flynn was disposed off before looking to her reflection with a smirk. "I got a person in the closet. I got a person in my closet! Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, Mother? Well, Tell that to my pan here." she then chuckled before accidentally hitting herself in the face with her frying pan as she twirled it in her hand.

Yoyo was soon seen going in the satchel. The blonde girl soon came over to it, making the small coyote small nervously before she soon opened the bag and took out a jeweled crown and she began to stare at it in wide wonder.

"Ooh... Pretty..." Wendy whispered.

"Hmm..." The older girl paused as she looked at the crown, then tried to wear it like a bracelet around her arm.

"My dear, I am afraid that isn't how you a crown or as what you have in your hands, is a tiara." Doc Croc told her after a few stutters.

"Tiara...?" The blonde girl blinked, holding it out and looking at her reflections at the top gemstones.

Pascal shook his head as if to tell her that was not how to use it.

"Yes, you wear it on your head." Casper told her.

The older girl looked at the tiara, looking in her own mirror and soon slid it onto her head. And where it seemed as though it fit her perfectly. Pascal looked intrigued and surprised by this before suddenly shaking his head.

"Rapunzel!" A voice called out. "Let down your hair!"

"That must be your mother." Wendy said.

"Yes, it is, you should hide, I don't think she should see you." Rapunzel told them.

"Uh, okay." Wendy said, looking around with the boys to find a place to hide.

"One moment, Mother!" Rapunzel soon called out.

Casper, Wendy, Doc Croc, and Yoyo soon hid upstairs. Rapunzel soon came to the window to let down her hair for a woman who claimed to had been her mother.

"I have a big surprise." The woman smiled as she was being helped up to the tall tower.

"Uh, I do too." Rapunzel replied.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" The woman beamed.

"Who is that?" Casper asked.

"If I remember the fairy tale correctly, it must be Mother Gothel." Wendy replied.

"I highly doubt it." Rapunzel whispered in disagreement with her so-called mother.

"I don't think you got it," Gothel gave a small smile as she came into the tower. "I found my parsnips. I can always make hazel nut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!"

"Well, Mother, there's something I want to tell you." Rapunzel replied.

_'And we already know what she's talking about.'_ Yoyo thought to himself.

"Oh, Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight," Gothel said as she began to empty her bag. "Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said, earlier." Rapunzel replied.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Gothel said to her.

"Before you answer, yes, I'm leading up to that." Rapunzel replied, backing up to the wardrobe to show her someone she had met earlier, who was currently unconscious.

"Because I thought we were done talking about this." Gothel told her.

The four hiding away did their best to keep quiet. Yoyo looked a bit repulsed by how Mother Gothel looked on the other hand.

"No, Mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." Rapunzel replied.

"Oh, darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." Gothel told her.

'She says it like she doesn't believe Rapunzel could handle herself out in the world.' Yoyo thought to herself.

"But if you just-" Rapunzel tried.

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this." Gothel replied.

"But trust me, I-"

"Rapunzel."

"Know what I'm-"

"Rapunzel."

"Oh, come on."

"You have no other life, Rapunzel," Gothel soon scowled. "You are not leaving this tower, EVER!"

Wendy shook a chill down her spine as that reminded her of her aunts before she moved in with Cherry and her parents. Rapunzel, on the other hand, looked shocked and heartbroken that her so-called mother shouted at her.

"Oh, great," Gothel sighed, coming down into a seat, feeling exhausted from the argument. "Now I'm the bad guy."

Rapunzel soon looked at the painting of her looking at what looked like actual floating lights and knew exactly what she had to do.

"Oh, poor Rapunzel." Wendy frowned.

"All I was gonna say, Mother is that... I know what I want for my birthday, now." Rapunzel soon said to her 'mother'.

"And what is that?" Gothel asked, looking a bit frustrated.

"New paint," Rapunzel told her. "That paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well, that is a very long trip, Rapunzel; almost three days time." Gothel told her 'daughter'.

"I just thought it was a better idea than stars." Rapunzel frowned.

Gothel gave a sharp sigh before she came up to Rapunzel to hug her. "You sure you'll be all right, on your own?" She then asked like a real concerned mother.

"I know I'm safe, as long as I'm here." Rapunzel told her.

Gothel soon got ready for her three day trip. Rapunzel helped out whenever necessary as everyone else continued to hide.

Gothel soon put on her cloak before taking the food basket from Rapunzel once it was ready. "I'll be back in three days time," she promised as she was on her way out. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more." Rapunzel smiled.

And so, Mother Gothel waved to Rapunzel once she was on the ground and ventured out for her three day long trip. Rapunzel waved back as she stayed behind in the tower, once her 'mother' was out of sight, she soon dashed off to the wardrobe to go and open it to let Flynn out. After opening the wardrobe, Flynn fell out face-first.

"Ooh." Casper flinched as that seemed painful.

Rapunzel gasped to that and soon approached Flynn with strong caution.

"He's still unconscious." Doc Croc told her.

"He might wake up any moment though." Rapunzel replied.

"Hmm... I suppose that's true." Doc Croc said.

"What're you gonna do, tie him up with your hair?" Yoyo chuckled, touching her hair that reached to the floor.

* * *

And where that's what Rapunzel did.

"I was joking!" Yoyo cried out.

"Maybe it's better to be safe than sorry." Doc Croc replied.

Pascal nodded to him in agreement as Rapunzel had Flynn tied up with her long, flowing hair and in a chair, and he soon crawled up to the man and tried to wake him up, he first hit the man in his face, but hid and blended in with his shirt at first in case he suddenly woke up.

"Oh! He's a chameleon!" Wendy smiled to Pascal.

They saw that Pascal's one hit didn't seem to wake up Flynn. Pascal then whacked Flynn with his tail a couple of times before poking him. He then stuck out his tongue into the man's ear which made him yell out and then wake up.

"Well, at least we know he's still alive." Wendy remarked.

"Wha..? Is this... Hair?" Flynn muttered to himself, looking around to see that he was restrained with golden block locks.

"Yep." Yoyo nodded.

"Struggling... Struggling is pointless." Rapunzel said while hiding in the shadows so Flynn wouldn't be able to see her.

"Huh?" Flynn tilted his head, feeling confused.

"I know why you're here," Rapunzel replied. "And I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Flynn asked out of confusion.

Rapunzel soon carefully came out to reveal herself to the thief. "Who are you, and how did you find me?" she then asked the strange man.

Flynn just looked to her with a light chuckle.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" Rapunzel repeated herself, holding her pan in place just in case.

"Ahem... I know not who you are," Flynn replied, trying to sound sophisticated and innocent. "Nor how I came to find you. But may I just say. Hi!"

Rapunzel still kept her stance as she kept a tight grip on her frying pan. Wendy stood beside Rapunzel, looking almost like a little sister with her big sister, and soon, Casper, Yoyo, and Doc Croc joined her.

"You..." Flynn whispered to the other four.

"Do you know him?" Rapunzel asked her new friends.

"It's... Complicated..." Casper said to her.

"We kinda bumped into him." Casper explained.

"Erm... Yes," Flynn replied. "My name is Flynn Rider. How's your day going, huh?"

"Who else knows my location, Flynn Ryder?" Rapunzel glared at the man.

"All right, Blondie-"

"Rapunzel."

"Gesundheit."

Wendy giggled as that was kind of funny to her.

"Here's the deal," Flynn then continued. "I was in a situation, Gallivanting through the forest. I can across your tower, and-Oh... Oh, no! Where's my satchel?!" he then panicked right away.

"I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it." Rapunzel smirked as she crossed her arms at Flynn.

"She's smart," Yoyo whispered to Doc Croc. "Remind me to never play Poker with her."

"Uh, sure thing." Doc Croc replied.

Flynn soon looked around before seeing a nearby pot and took a wild guess. "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

This caused Rapunzel to hit Flynn with her frying pan again.

"Rapunzel?!" Wendy gasped.

"Can't be TOO careful." Rapunzel replied.

"True." Wendy nodded.

* * *

A few moments later, Flynn woke up again with Pascal's tongue in his ear again. "Augh! Will you stop that?!"

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." Rapunzel smirked at Flynn.

Flynn gave her a look in response.

"So, what do you want with my hair?" Rapunzel asked Flynn as she circled him. "To cut it?"

"What?" Flynn scoffed.

"Sell it?" Rapunzel asked.

"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally." Flynn glared at her.

"If I was in his position, I'd want the same thing." Yoyo said.

"Wait, you don't WANT my hair?" Rapunzel asked Flynn.

"Why on Earth would I want your hair?" Flynn rolled his eyes slightly. "Look, these folks and I were being chased, we saw a tower, we climbed it, end of story."

Rapunzel looked over to Casper, Wendy, Yoyo, and Doc Croc who nodded to say that was the truth before she soon looked back at the man she held hostage. "You're telling the truth?"

"Yes!" Flynn told her.

Pascal soon got a closer look of Flynn from the frying pan as he narrowed his eyes before telling Rapunzel to back up with his tail and continues to narrowing his eyes at Flynn. Wendy giggled as she liked Pascal so far.

"I know, but I think he's the one that can take me," Rapunzel whispered to her chameleon as she took him in her hands. "I think he's telling the truth, too."

Flynn began to try and get himself free.

"Doesn't have fangs, but what choice do I have?" Rapunzel continued to Pascal.

"Ah, give him a shot," Yoyo advised. "We did after all."

"Hmm... Okay, Flynn Ryder, I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Rapunzel soon spoke up to the man she held hostage.

"A deal?" Flynn asked.

"Look this way," Rapunzel told him, dragging the chair with her hair, though it made the chair and Flynn fall flat on the floor as she moved the curtains to show what she showed her 'mother' from earlier. "Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn replied.

"Lanterns... I knew they weren't stars..." Rapunzel paused in thought before she soon went back to her focus as she explained to him what she had wanted from him. "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky, with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, Take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"You can do that, right?" Yoyo asked Flynn.

"Yeah, no can do," Flynn declined. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly, simpatico, at the moment. So I won't be taking the girl here anywhere."

Rapunzel soon looked at Pascal who pounds his right fist into the palm of his left hand/upper left foot. "Something brought you here, Flynn Ryder," she soon spoke up, trying to be brave. "Call it what you will, fate, destiny."

"A horse." Flynn replied in deadpan.

"So I have made the decision to trust you." Rapunzel continued.

"A horrible decision, really." Flynn added.

"But trust me, when I tell you this," Rapunzel told him, pulling him up by the chair, sounding firm and serious. "You can tear this tower apart, brick-by-brick. but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

"So, let me get this straight; I take you to see the lanterns, return you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?" Flynn asked.

"I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise," Rapunzel told him. "EVER!"

Flynn looked to her before bowing his head. "All right, listen, I didn't want to have to want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Casper and the others looked a little concerned after hearing that.

"This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen," Flynn whispered at first before he soon gave into the blonde girl. "Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" Rapunzel gasped as she let go of Flynn with a smile until she winced as Flynn fell back on the floor. "Sorry."

Casper and Wendy both winced as that looked painful.

"You broke my 'smolder'." Flynn grimaced.

"Your... What...?" Doc Croc asked.

Flynn soon began to climb down from the tower so that they could get going on their adventure. Casper, Wendy, Yoyo, and Doc Croc soon began to join him down.

"You coming, Blondie?!" Flynn called out to Rapunzel on the way down.

Rapunzel looked slightly scared as she looked down.

"Come on, Rapunzel," Wendy smiled. "You can do it. It's not so bad!"

"Look at the world so close, and I'm half way to it~" Rapunzel soon began to sing to herself. "Look at it all, so big do I even dare? Look at me, there at last, I just have to do it. Should I? No. Here I go~"

Pascal soon tied some of Rapunzel's hair around his waist so he wouldn't fall. Casper and Wendy smiled with support for Rapunzel to come on down with them. Rapunzel soon let down her hair as she began to help herself down and seemed to have fun, using her hair as a support. And where it was fun until she stopped a few few above the grass.

"So close... And yet so far..." Casper sighed from that.

Rapunzel soon reached further down, letting her feet touch the grass which made her giggle out of astonishment. "Just smell the grass, the dirt, Just like I dreamed they'd be~" she then sang to herself.

Wendy smiled down as she felt happy for Rapunzel.

"Just feel that summer breeze the way, it's calling me~" Rapunzel continued. "For like the first time ever, I'm completely free~"

The others soon followed her and Rapunzel yelped at first, then saw that she had walked into some water. A bird soon chirped as it flew by the girl as she had a musical moment.

"For like the first time ever, I'm completely free. I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping and bounding. hair flying, heart pounding and splashing and reeling~," Rapunzel began to sing as she soon ran through the cavern that her 'mother' would go off into to and from visits as birds flew by as she experienced the outside world for the first time. "And finally feeling, Now's when my life begins~"

The birds from before began to fly into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

"This must be how Quasimodo felt when he went to the Feast of Fools," Casper smiled. "...I just hope it doesn't end the same way."

"I'm sure it won't." Wendy said.

"I can't believe I did this," Rapunzel beamed to herself. "I can't believe I did this. I cant't believe I did this!"

"Believe it, Goldie, you made it." Yoyo told her.

"Mother would be so furious." Rapunzel said out of worry.

"We don't have to tell her?" Doc Croc suggested.

"That's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" Rapunzel said to herself as she explored all around the great outdoors, having a good time, but also feeling nervous of how her mother would feel if she knew about this. "Oh, my gosh, this would kill her. This is so fun! I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back. I am never going back! I am a despicable human being. Best day, ever!"

"You know, I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself, here." Flynn said as he came beside the blonde girl.

"What?" Rapunzel sniffled.

"I'm only picking up, bits and pieces of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean this is serious stuff," Flynn replied. "But let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even."

Pascal and the others, minus Rapunzel, soon eyed Flynn suspiciously.

"You think?" Rapunzel soon asked.

"I know... You're way over thinking this, trust me," Flynn told her. "Did your mother deserve it? No. Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it!"

'What is he up to?' Casper thought to himself.

Rapunzel looked like she had a lot to think about. "Break her heart?"

"In half." Flynn nodded.

"Crush her soul?"

"Like a grape."

"She would be heartbroken, you're right."

"I am, aren't I?"

'Is he actually trying to get out of the deal?' Wendy thought to herself.

Yoyo smirked like he knew something.

"Yoyo?" Casper asked.

"Wait for it, K, kid?" Yoyo smirked to the former ghost boy.

"That's right, but thank me," Flynn told Rapunzel. "Let's just turn around, and get you home, and your frog. I get back my satchel. You get back a mother/daughter relationship based on mutual trust and viola! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No, I am seeing those lanterns." Rapunzel replied.

"Oh, come on!" Flynn complained. "What is it going to take to get my satchel back?"

"I will use this." Rapunzel said, taking out her frying pan.

"Ohh." Casper smiled.

They soon heard something in the bushes which made Rapunzel panic, going onto Flynn's shoulders like a coward.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs?" Rapunzel panicked, holding out her pan for protection. "Have they come for me?"

But what came out of the bushes was just a cute little bunny.

"Aww~" Wendy gushed to the cute bunny.

"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Flynn told Rapunzel in deadpan.

"Oh, sorry," Rapunzel chuckled bashfully, climbing off of his back. "Guess I'm just a little bit, jumpy."

"Well, this is your first day out of the tower." Yoyo smiled.

"Yeah, you're bound to get scared once in a while," Wendy added. "I mean, when I first left my old home, I felt like I was entering a whole new world since I was always told to stay indoors and away from any 'riffraff'."

"Probably be a good idea to avoid ruffians and thugs though." Flynn said.

Rapunzel chuckled sheepishly to him. "Yeah, that probably be best."

Flynn looked to her before changing the subject. "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch." he then said to her.

"Where?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Oh, don't you worry," Flynn told her, taking her by her pan. "You'll know it when you smell it."

_'He's up to something.'_ Doc Croc thought to himself.

* * *

They soon followed Flynn out and explored the forest together as he dragged Rapunzel off. Wendy looked to Casper, giving a small sigh as she was thinking about something.

"You okay?" Casper asked Wendy.

"Just thinking about something..." Wendy said. "I'll be okay."

Yoyo and Doc Croc could tell that something was bothering Wendy. And they could tell it had something to do with Casper.

The group continued to walk for a while as Flynn led them around.

"Ah, there it is. The Snuggly Duckling," Flynn smiled to Rapunzel. "Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring, and giving up on this whole endeavor now, do we?"

"Well, I _do_ like ducklings." Rapunzel smiled back.

"Yay!" Flynn smiled to her.

Wendy snorted a little from that.

"Garcon, your finest table, please." Flynn said as he soon came inside with Rapunzel, Casper, Wendy, Yoyo, and Doc Croc.

* * *

Rapunzel and the others, minus Flynn, soon gasped at what they saw. Inside the place seemed to be dark and angry looking men who looked like they wanted to beat them all up on the spot. One man grinned wickedly, having rats appear behind him and another man was shown to have a hook hand. Rapunzel held out her pan out of fear, feeling uncomfortable around here.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose," Flynn smiled to Rapunzel as he pushed her inside while all of the men stared at them. "Really, let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, it's part man smell. and the other part is really bad man smell. I don't know why, but overall, it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Rapunzel soon felt someone grabbing her hair.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Casper glared.

"That's a lotta hair..." The man commented as Rapunzel let her hair slide through the man's hands.

"She's growing it out, is that blood on your mustache?" Flynn replied before looking at him in excitement. "Guys, look at this, look at all the blood on his mustache. Look, I'm sure that's a lot of blood."

"Okay, we're leaving, right now." Doc Croc told Flynn.

"So soon?" Flynn replied. "But we just got here!"

"Well, we don't want anything stolen." Doc Croc told him.

Rapunzel looked very anxious around this tavern.

"Well, I guess you guys are right," Flynn smirked as he soon took a hold of Rapunzel. "Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower."

"No, we're still taking her to see the lanterns." Casper said.

"No, no, we should go." Flynn shook his head.

One of the men soon found a wanted poster with a familiar face on it, so he asked, "Is this you?"

"No, no this is being mean." Flynn replied.

"This is bad." Yoyo said.

"Gretta, go find some guards," The man with a hook hand grinned toward Flynn. "That reward is going to buy me a new hook."

"Yep, I was right." Yoyo sighed.

The goons soon began to fight over Flynn as they would use him to earn the reward money for his capture.

"Boys, stop!" Rapunzel cried out to them.

"We can work this out!" Flynn panicked.

"Hey, leave him alone. Please!" Rapunzel told the goons, trying to hit them with her pan, but they didn't seem to listen to her. "Give me back my guide."

Wendy soon saw a branch above one of the ruffian/thugs head and soon whispered an idea to Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked very anxious around this tavern.

"Well, I guess you guys are right," Flynn smirked as he soon took a hold of Rapunzel. "Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower."

Rapunzel looked over to the good little witch and soon listened to her plan.

"Not the nose! Not the nose! Not the nose!" Flynn panicked.

Rapunzel soon used her hair as a lasso on the branch above the thug with a hook and pulled it back before letting it go so it would hit the thug on the head. Wendy smiled as she hoped that would happen after telling Rapunzel her idea.

"Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns, because I've been dreaming about them my entire life," Rapunzel told the thugs as she tried to approach Flynn. "Find your humanity. Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

All of the thugs stared at her in silence for a few moments.

The hook handed thug soon took out an ax, charging towards Rapunzel, making her back up nervously. "I had a dream once..." he soon said before tossing his ax, nearly missing a man as the ax hit the wall above him and he nervously played his accordion, shaking out of fear from that.

Flynn looked confused at what was about to happen.

"Once," The man said before he soon began to sing. "I'm malicious mean and scary, My sneer could curdle dairy, And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest~"

Flynn seemed to look confused from the singing like it was abnormal.

"But despite look and my temper and my hook~" The man sang before getting on a piano and started to play it. "I've always wanted to be a concert pianist~"

'That's a wonderful dream.' Wendy thought to herself.

"Can't ya see me on the stage performing Mozart, Tickling the ivories, 'til they gleam~" The man sang before the piano keys rained down onto Rapunzel, but she smiled, using her pan to protect herself from them.

"Yep, I'd rather be called deadly, For my killer show-tune medley, Thank you, 'Cuz way down deep inside, I've got a dream~" The man then continued to sing with a smile.

"He's got a dream, He's got a dream~" The rest of the thugs sang.

"It's good to have a dream." Wendy smiled with support.

"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem, Though I feel like breaking femurs~" The man continued to sing before whacking one guy who walked by on stage, making him fall over behind Rapunzel. "You can count me with the dreamers, Like everybody else, I've gotta dream~"

The rats in the bar seemed to dance along while Pascal stared at them.

* * *

Unknown to them, their singing was heard from outside.

* * *

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises, Plus there's something here that oozes, Let's not even mention my complexion~," The other guy soon sang before showing his bare foot and giving a flower to Rapunzel. "But despite my extra toes, And my goiter and my nose., I really want to make a love connection~"

"Aw!" Wendy smiled.

"Can't you see me with a special little lady?, Rowing in a row boat, down the stream~," The man continued to sing as he rowed in a boat with a withering old man with an umbrella before soon dressing him up like Cupid and sent him flying around the bar. "Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter, 'Cuz way down deep inside, I gotta dream~"

_'Nice.'_ Casper thought to himself.

Flynn looked at the others in confusion and annoyance, especially since he was left to hang like a coat, as they sang about having their own dreams.

"What about YOU?" The hook man asked Flynn.

"I'm sorry, me?" Flynn replied.

"What's your dream?" The other man demanded, grabbing a hold of Flynn.

"No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing." Flynn crossed his arms.

All of the thugs soon pointed their swords at Flynn.

"I have dreams like you, no really, Just much less, touchy-feely, They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny~" Flynn soon sang and danced against his will, taking one unicorn figurine from one of the thugs. "On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone, Surrounded by enormous piles of money~"

The thugs soon grabbed a hold of him on all ends to take him for themselves like he was a toy.

"I have a dream~" Rapunzel sang.

"I bet you do." Wendy smiled to Rapunzel.

"She's got a dream~" The thugs jeered to Rapunzel.

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam, And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower~" Rapunzel sang to them. "Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream~"

_'This is nice.'_ Casper thought to himself.

The thugs all sang together happily while Flynn looked quite annoyed with the singing. And after all the singing, the thug that went to get the guards returned.

"Oh, poor Flynn." Casper winced as the poor man was tossed all around the bar as the thugs were singing about their dreams.

* * *

Eventually the song ended as everyone cheered and celebrated.

"I found the guards!" One thug called out as he came inside the bar.

"Crud." Yoyo said.

The guards soon came out and Flynn grabbed Rapunzel and the others hide away.

"Where's Flynn Ryder, where is he?" The lead guard demanded, slamming his fist on a table which was where the group was hiding underneath of. "I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down!"

"We're dead." Yoyo whispered.

Flynn shushed them as he tried to make sure they wouldn't be spotted before peaking his head out and hid again.

"I feel those friends of yours are back." Doc Croc whispered to Flynn.

"Um... Yeah." Flynn nodded quietly.

A familiar looking hook soon came out and it seemed like they had been caught at first. Luckily, it was one of the thugs they had befriended. Hook Hand soon went to take them out to hide away since he could tell that they were in trouble.

"Wow... Thank you." Casper whispered.

"Go. Live your dreams." Hook Hand told them.

"We will." Flynn smiled.

"Your dream stinks," Hook Hand huffed at him. "I was talkin' to them."

"We will." Wendy smiled.

"Thanks for everything." Rapunzel told Hook Hand before kissing his cheek.

Hook Hand's eyes widened before he smiled bashfully from the kiss as the group soon went to escape.

* * *

"I believe this is who you're looking for." One of the thugs told the guards as he showed the guy dressed as Cupid.

"You got me..." The crazy man smiled creepily to the guards.

The lead guard looked a bit unimpressed from that.

"Sir, there's no sign of Ryder." One of the guards told his boss.

Eventually, they all heard a sound and at the door came the horse from earlier.

"Maximus." The lead guard said.

The horse soon came in, sniffing around, almost like he was a dog. The guards all looked at the horse as he then moved them around while he sniffed around.

"What's he doing?" One of the guards asked, but the lead guard covered his mouth.

Maximus kept sniffing around until he soon whinnied as he found something. The lead guard looked confused as he saw nothing. Maximus pouted to that before he then pushed a lever to show a secret way out which was why he pointed it out to them.

"A passage, come on, men, let's go," The lead guard said as he soon went off with his men. "Corman, make sure those boys don't get away."

Unfortunately, one man wasn't enough to handle two prisoners. Especially when they were the Stabbington Brothers. Patchy soon knocked the guard out, taking his staff with him, helping him and his brother out.

"Play it safe," Sideburns smirked to his brother. "We'll go get the crown."

They soon chuckled darkly as they soon walked off.

"I gotta dream, I got some dream~," The creepy old man sang to himself before he soon saw Mother Gothel and smirked to her out of love. "Hi, ohhh, somebody get me a glass. 'Cuz I just found me a tall drink of water."

"Oh, stop it, you big lug," Gothel smirked back chuckling before holding a dagger close to the man's nose. "Where's that tunnel lead out?"

"Knife..." The man whimpered from the dagger.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Rapunzel, Flynn,and the others were underground together.

"Well, that got us safe," Flynn said on the way through with a lantern to Rapunzel. "Didn't know you had that in you back there."

"I know, right?" Rapunzel asked excitedly before acting cool. "I know."

Wendy giggled a little from that. Flynn gave her a small, amused smile before they continued going.

"So... Flynn..." Rapunzel then said, looking quite curious. "Where are you from?"

"Yeah, where are you from?" Yoyo asked Flynn.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry gang, I don't do backstories," Flynn replied. "However I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I... I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair."

"Nope." Rapunzel said.

"Or, the mother.

"Uh-uh."

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon." Rapunzel corrected.

"Gila monster," Flynn replied. "Here's my question: if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

"Uhh, hey, well..." Rapunzel stammered a bit.

They soon heard rumbling.

"Uh, guys...?" Rapunzel said nervously. "Flynn?!"

"RYDER!" The lead guard yelled out as he swarmed out with the others as they came down the tunnel with torches.

"Run!" Flynn cried out before running with the others.

"I am seriously starting to hate this!" Yoyo complained.

"Well, if you think of a way to fix it, let me know!" Doc Croc cried out.

They soon made it out to what looked like a minefield and looked around, wondering where to go now, and then saw the Stabbington brothers break out from a door below them.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"They don't like me." Flynn replied.

The guards soon came out of the tunnel that the group came out.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"They don't like me either." Flynn replied.

"You're just unlikable." Yoyo smirked.

Doc Croc nudged the coyote as that wasn't very friendly or helpful.

"What?" Yoyo shrugged.

"Who's that?!" Rapunzel then asked once she saw Maximus.

"Let's just assume for the moment, that everyone here doesn't like me." Flynn suggested.

"No kidding." Yoyo said.

"Here." Rapunzel said, handing Flynn her pan as she tied her hair to a support beam and soon ran and swung across the gaping hole with her hair, landing on the other side.

Casper, Wendy, Yoyo, and Doc Croc looked jaw-dropped.

"I've waited a long time for this." The lead guard grinned.

The guards soon ran towards Flynn and the others who soon used the frying pan to defend himself like Rapunzel would, and it seemed to do an amazing job.

"Oh, Mama, I have got to get me one of these!" Flynn beamed from his success.

"Uh, we still got a horse to deal with." Casper spoke up.

Maximus glared at Flynn, holding a sword in his teeth.

"That's pretty impressive." Wendy commented from that.

Flynn then did his best to avoid Maximus as he used the frying pan against the sword.

"Go, Flynn!" Yoyo cheered.

The others went to get out of the way.

"He fights pretty good, huh?" Casper smiled sheepishly to Wendy who seemed to act differently around him during this adventure.

"The horse or Flynn?" Wendy replied.

"Erm... I guess both in this case." Casper said.

"Yeah, you're right." Wendy smiled.

Casper smiled back. "Uh, you doing okay?" he then asked. "You just seemed to be acting funny lately."

"I'm fine." Wendy sighed, though clearly she wasn't.

"No, you're not." Casper said.

Wendy looked away from him.

"Wendy, we're friends," Casper told her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"How can he not get it?" Yoyo asked Coc Croc.

"I'm not sure." Doc Croc shrugged.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn called out to Maximus as they continued to fight.

Unfortunately for him, Maximus hit the frying pan out of Flynn's hand.

"Ooh." Yoyo, Doc Croc, Casper, and Wendy winced a bit from that.

"How 'bout two out of three?" Flynn smiled nervously to the horse.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel cried out as she soon threw her hair to latch around Flynn's hand to save him and pulled him to safety away from the horse.

And where Maximus was shocked to see that.

"Wendy, you didn't happen to bring your wand with you, did you?" Doc Croc asked.

Wendy soon took out her backpack and checked it before smiling as she took out her magic wand. "Yes! I did! Come on, let's go with Rapunzel!" she then said. She soon used her magic and teleported the four of them to Rapunzel.

* * *

"Oh!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Hi." Wendy smiled to the older blonde girl.

"Hey." Casper added.

"How did you...?" Rapunzel blinked.

"I'll explain later, I promise." Wendy smiled.

"Uh, but right now, you better pull Flynn up." Doc Croc said.

"I got this." Rapunzel replied as she soon did just that.

Flynn soon went swinging, laughing at the guards, but soon crashed into one platform. Maximus began to kick his back legs against a wooden post.

"Uh-oh!" Casper and Wendy yelped from that.

"We better teleport again." Doc Croc said.

Maximus soon ran across the wooden post as it was knocked down.

"Come on, Blondie, jump!" Flynn told Rapunzel as he made it on the other side with her hair.

"I'll meet you guys on the ground." Rapunzel told the others.

"Fair enough." Wendy nodded as she soon got ready with the boys.

"Right." Rapunzel replied to them.

Wendy soon teleported to the ground with the boys with her. Rapunzel soon jumped and Maximus leaned over to try to bite her hair, but luckily, he missed her by inches as she came to get on the ground with Flynn and the others.

"She made it!" Casper beamed. "Oh, look out!"

Rapunzel then kept running, sliding through the water, and Flynn soon also slid down the water with the others following after.

"Run!" Wendy called out.

They soon ran off and the dam behind them began to burst with water flooding out. They kept on running as the water and a pillar was coming down behind them, but they soon made it into a door just in time as the pillar came crashing down, blocking their way out once they came inside.

Water soon splashed inside and it began to rise up and flood them.

"Oh, this is bad." Yoyo gulped.

Wendy began to climb up with the others as the water began to rise higher and higher so that they wouldn't drown. They were soon blocked by boulders and they tried to push and shove them out of the way to give them more room.

"Dang it," Wendy pouted. "We're doomed."

Flynn grunted as he got a cut in the palm of his hand from trying to move the boulders.

"What do we do, man?!" Yoyo panicked to Doc Croc. "What do we do?!"

"It's no use, I can't see anything." Flynn sulked after coming back from underwater again.

Rapunzel soon dived down to see if she could find a way out. Wendy looked a bit scared about drowning. Rapunzel soon came back up, only to have the same problem that Flynn was facing.

"Hey, there's no point," Flynn told her. "It's pitch black down there."

"This is bad." Casper said.

"Not what?" Doc Croc frowned.

"This is all my fault," Rapunzel sighed emotionally and sadly, looking like she was going to cry. "She was right, I never should have done this. I'm so sorry, guys... I'm so sorry, Flynn."

"Eugene." Flynn told the others.

"Huh?" Wendy blinked. "Who's Eugene?"

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert," Flynn told them. "Someone might as well know."

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel told them.

"Ya don't say!" Yoyo replied.

"What?" Flynn asked Rapunzel.

"I have magic hair, that glows when I sing." Rapunzel repeated herself.

"Then sing!" Wendy told her.

Rapunzel soon tried to make herself sing convincingly for the situation. "Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine~"

The water level soon rose up and everyone quickly held their breaths as they were under the water now.

* * *

Rapunzel's hair soon glowed bright, much to Flynn's surprise, and they soon looked over through the rocks and found a way out from the glowing. Flynn soon began to move the rocks easily so that they could escape through that way. And where it started to work while the glowing light from Rapunzel's hair started to fade. Flynn broke his hand out on the other side and soon the other rocks fall with the water as they made it to the other side.

* * *

They then made it to dry land, gasping for air once they finally made it to freedom.

"Her hair glows..." Flynn whispered to himself.

"I'm alive. I'm alive!" Rapunzel beamed as she made it out and ran to dry land happily.

"I didn't see that coming," Flynn said to himself. "Your hair actually glows."

"Eugene?" Rapunzel called.

"Why does her hair glow?" Flynn asked himself.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called to him.

"What?!" Flynn called back.

"Come on, we better keep going." Doc Croc told Flynn.

"Right." Flynn said.

They soon began to go along with Rapunzel once she got all of her hair out of the water. And once they found a spot to set up camp, they gathered wood for campfire.

"Ooh, that cut looks bad." Wendy frowned to Flynn.

"I can help that." Rapunzel suggested.

"How?" Flynn asked.

Rapunzel soon started to wrap her hair around Flynn's injured hand.

"Well, that's different, but that should heal the wound for now." Wendy smiled.

"I'm sure of it." Rapunzel nodded to her.

Flynn soon hissed in pain from the pressure on his scar. "So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." he then grunted out to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel winced as she saw him cringe from the pain. "Sorry..." she then said to him before looking calm and serious. "Don't freak out."

Flynn didn't say anything as he was wondering why Rapunzel wrapped her hair around his injured hand. Rapunzel soon began to sing the song she sang earlier which made her hair glow in the dark again. Flynn looked all around in amazement with the others as the hair glowed a bright and golden glow, even more than it was before.

"Flower gleam and glow, Let your powers shine, Make the clock reverse~," Rapunzel sang from her heart. "Bring back what once was mine, Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine~"

Pascal kept his smile at Flynn as he pointed to his palm. Flynn glanced at the chameleon and soon glanced at the palm of his hand only to see that it had been healed as if nothing happened and became breathless as he looked like he was about to scream.

"Please don't freak out." Rapunzel begged him.

Flynn continued to look breathless at how his hand was healed. "Ahhh... I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out?" he then said sheepishly. "No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities that it possesses. How long has it been doing that, exactly?"

"Uh, forever, I guess?" Rapunzel shrugged before explaining everything to them. "Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut. It turns brown, and looses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me... That's why I... I never left the..."

"You never left that tower." Doc Croc said softly.

Rapunzel soon glanced over in silence.

"And you're still gonna go back?" Flynn then guessed.

"No... Yes," Rapunzel replied, but buried her face in her hands as she felt stuck on what to do next. "It's complicated."

Pascal soon comforted his life-long best friend.

"Aww..." Wendy whispered as that was so touching and sweet of the chameleon.

Rapunzel soon put herself together and relaxed herself a bit after her emotional outburst. "So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" she then asked.

"Ah yeah, well," Flynn replied. "I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of... It's a little bit of a downer."

Casper, Wendy, Yoyo, Doc Croc, and Rapunzel soon got a little closer to Flynn so he would tell them.

"Heh... There was this book. A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids," Flynn soon began to tell them. "The tales of Flynnigan Ryder. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with the ladies, either. Nothing to brag ever about, of course."

"Was he a thief too?" Casper smirked playfully.

"Ahh, well no," Flynn said with a light chuckle as he continued to tell them his story. "Actually, he had enough money to do anything he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And... And, for a kid, with nothing. I don't know, I... It just seemed like a better option. You can't tell anyone, about this, okay?" he then said to them seriously. "It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ah, we wouldn't do that." Rapunzel smirked playfully.

"Well, the thing about a reputation, it's all a man has." Flynn told Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gave a small giggle and smiled to him.

"Um, well I should uh... I-I should get some more firewood." Flynn suggested as he soon got up to leave.

"Hey, Flynn? I like Eugene Fitzherbert better than Flynn Rider." Rapunzel smiled, telling him she like his real name than his fake name.

"Eh, if you say so, lady." Yoyo shrugged.

"Well, then you'd be the first," Flynn said to Rapunzel on his way out. "But, thank you." As he left, Casper, Wendy, Doc Croc and Yoyo could see Rapunzel was still smiling.

"She's in love." Casper smirked.

"Yep." Yoyo nodded as it was obvious.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave." Gothel's voice smirked.

"Gah!" Casper and Wendy both gulped from the voice as they recognized it instantly.

"Mother..." Rapunzel whispered in surprise.

"Hello, dear!" Gothel beamed as she threw down her hood with a smile.

Pascal soon camouflaged himself so Gothel wouldn't see him.

"How did you find me?" Rapunzel asked her 'mother'.

"Oh, it was easy really," Gothel said, hugging her with a creepy looking smile. "I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that."

Casper, Doc Croc, Yoyo, and Wendy looked nervous around Mother Gothel.

"Mother-" Rapunzel began.

"We're going home, Rapunzel," Gothel said, taking Rapunzel by her hand. "Now."

"Mother, I've been on this amazing adventure and I've learned so much; I even made some friends and I even met someone." Rapunzel smiled.

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud," Gothel smiled before dropping it to drag the blonde girl behind her. "Come on, Rapunzel."

"Mother, wait," Rapunzel told her before smiling softly. "I think I think he likes me."

"Likes you?" Gothel scoffed. "Please, Rapunzel, that's demented."

"But Mother, I-" Rapunzel frowned.

"Oh, this is why you never should have left." Gothel told Rapunzel as she soon let go and walked by the girl.

Rapunzel sighed as she knew her 'mother' wasn't going to listen, but had to try. The others looked to each other as they continued to watch Rapunzel and Mother Gothel interact with each other.

"Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're too naïve to be here," Gothel told her 'daughter. "Why a kid like you? Come on now, really, Look at you, that face, that ancient dress~" she then began to sing to the girl. "Do be a darling, come with Mommy, Mother~-"

"NO!" Rapunzel soon glared.

This caused Casper, Wendy, Doc Croc, and Yoyo to tense up as they had a feeling Gothel wouldn't take kindly to that.

"No...?" Gothel asked in surprise before forming an evil smile. "No... I see how it is..."

Wendy shook chills down her spine as that just reminded her of her aunts before she moved in with Cherry and her parents.

"Rapunzel, knows best, Rapunzel's so mature, now, Such a clever, grown-up miss, Rapunzel knows best~," Gothel smirked before she soon took out a familiar looking crown. "Fine, if you're so sure now, Go ahead then give him, THIS!~"

"How did you-" Rapunzel started to ask.

"This is why he's here, Don't let him deceive you, Give it to him, watch, you'll see~" Gothel continued.

"I trust him." Rapunzel replied.

"Trust me my dear, that's how fast he'll leave you~," Gothel replied, snapping her fingers to demonstrate. "I won't say I told you so... No, Rapunzel knows best, So if he's such a dream boat, Go and put him, to the test~"

"Mother, wait!" Rapunzel frowned.

"If he's lying, don't come crying~" Gothel replied before she disappeared into the night. "Mother... KNOWS BEST!"

"Whoa." Wendy gulped.

"Anyone else get chills from that?" Casper asked.

"I sure did." Wendy nodded to him.

"Same here." Yoyo added.

"Me as well." Doc Croc added.

Rapunzel glanced down at the crown in her hands with a lot to think about.

* * *

"So, hey, uh, can I ask you something?" Flynn's voice soon called out as he was coming back with firewood. "Is there any chance that I'm going to get super-strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie. That would be stupendous," He soon saw that the others didn't respond. "Hey... You guys alright?" he then asked.

"Oh, sorry, yes," Rapunzel smiled bashfully. "Just, um, lost in thought, I guess."

"Uh, yeah." Wendy said.

"I guess," Flynn shrugged before beaming about possible abilities for himself. "I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had 'em. Born with it, but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities, I'm just..."

Casper and Wendy looked around, but then looked relieved as Gothel seemed to be gone for now, but unknown to them, Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers were well hidden.

* * *

"Patience, boys," Gothel told the two men with a sinister grin as they hid away from Flynn, Rapunzel, and the others. "All good things to those who wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And now we come to the song which is the reason why I decided to write this story.**

* * *

The next day soon came. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully after camping out last night.

However, Flynn felt drops on him as he tried to still sleep, but soon woke up to find a certain angry and wet horse glaring right at him before he gave a snarky response, "Well, I hope you're here to apologize."

Unfortunately, Flynn was starting to be dragged away by Maximus. He soon let out a horrified scream which then woke up everybody else.

"No, no, put me down!" Flynn cried out. "No, no!"

Rapunzel soon ran out, grabbing a hold of Flynn's arms while Maxmius grabbed Flynn by his boot. "Release him!"

"Let him go!" Wendy told Maximus.

Rapunzel and Maximus argued over Flynn until Flynn soon flew over with his boot in the horse's muzzle.

"This horse... He's so troublesome, but also funny." Yoyo said, unable to resist laughing from Maximus's dog-like nature despite being a horse.

"I agree." Doc Croc replied the same way.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy boy, easy, calm down," Rapunzel said, trying to relax the horse as Flynn looked quite frightened of him. "Easy, boy. Easy."

Maximus soon looked into Rapunzel's eyes and settled down, then looked over to Pascal who gestured to him. And where he was gesturing for Maximus to calm down.

" Now, sit... Sit..." Rapunzel told Maximus.

Maximus soon sat down like a dog.

"Good, now drop the boot," Rapunzel told Maximus. "Drop it."

Maximus then dropped the boot.

"Oh, you are such a good boy," Rapunzel then cooed, petting the horse's muzzle which even made his tail wag like a dog. "Yes, you are."

'Wow, he seems much nicer when he's not chasing us.' Wendy thought to herself.

"You all tired, chasing the bad man all over the place?" Rapunzel cooed to Maximus.

Maximus nodded while whinnying to her like a puppy dog.

"Excuse me?!" Flynn complained.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Rapunzel continued while fussing over the horse. "Do they?"

"Come on, he's a bad horse!" Flynn complained.

"Aw, he's nothing but sweetheart." Wendy smiled.

"Pfft. Easy for you to say, maybe." Flynn huffed slightly.

"Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life. And I need... I need you not to get him arrested," Rapunzel said to Maximus as they became friends, even though the horse still seemed to hate Flynn. "Just for 24 hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content. Okay?"

Flynn and Maximus soon stared at each other in silence.

"That might be a challenge." Yoyo remarked to himself.

Flynn soon held out his hand and Maximus turned his head in dismissal.

"And it's also my birthday," Rapunzel then said. "Just so you know."

Maximus snorted from that, but soon held out his hoof and shook it with Flynn's hand in agreement then.

"Now was that so hard?" Wendy asked Maximus.

Maximus pouted to her.

"Aw, it's okay..." Wendy said before she soon brought out a carrot from magic. "Here~... Good boy."

Maximus looked over and soon ate the carrot. Rapunzel soon walked past the others as she saw something up ahead. However, when her back was turned, Maximus whacked his hoof against Flynn to get it out of the way. Flynn fell over from that which made Maximus smirk to his fall.

"It's... It's a kingdom..." Doc Croc said once he saw what Rapunzel saw.

"We're finally here." Yoyo smiled.

Flynn saw one of his wanted posters and soon balled it up quickly before shoving it into Maximus's mouth as the horse had given him a disapproving glare. Maximus soon spit it out right onto his face and soon laughed at Flynn's misfortune. Flynn soon got the poster off his face and soon started to fight Maximus without Rapunzel looking. Wendy rolled her eyes a bit from that. Pascal scolded the two, making them stop as he sat on Rapunzel's head. Flynn and Maximus soon stopped before nudging each other a bit.

_'Oi.'_ Casper thought to himself.

* * *

Rapunzel and Pascal eyed the kingdom in amazement. However, when Rapunzel tried to travel, she felt a bit overwhelmed, getting her hair caught and running into strange people and animals since she was new to this part of town. Casper, Wendy, and Flynn soon picked up her hair so it wouldn't get caught anymore.

"Talk about a 'hairy' situation!" Yoyo said before laughing to his joke.

Doc Croc soon saw some girls braiding each other's hair and that gave him an idea. Flynn whistled to the girls, having the same idea. The girls gasped to see Rapunzel's hair and began to help them out.

"Kinda looks like fun..." Wendy smiled. "Braiding each other's hair... I've read a lot of magazines where girls do that at slumber parties."

"You are correct." Doc Croc told her.

Wendy let out a small sigh. "If only some girls my age will be my friend."

"Hmm... I've once heard my uncles a long, long, long time ago talk about witches that were Wendy's age, but they were friendly... I wonder if I should bring them here to be Wendy's friends?" Casper pondered to himself.

* * *

It took the three girls a while to braid Rapunzels hair. Rapunzel sat patiently as she really appreciated this. Flynn stood by the wall, ducking down as he saw guards walking by.

"Ooh, that's a good look for you, Miss Rapunzel." Doc Croc smiled to the new hairstyle worn by the older girl.

"Yeah, you look great." Yoyo smiled at Rapunzel.

"Oh... Thank you... I do love the flowers," Rapunzel smiled back before twirling to the girls. "Thank you!"

Flynn smiled as Rapunzel was happy which made Maximus smirk to him, so he shoved the horse aside. They soon walked further into the kingdom to explore it up close which of course excited Rapunzel. There was soom a mural that seemed to interest Rapunzel. The others soon took a look with her as well did several other villagers. It was the King and Queen with their baby.

"It's the lost princess." A little girl pointed out.

Rapunzel soon tilted her head as the baby looked familiar to her. Musicians soon walked by, playing their instruments which made Rapunzel look over and go to join them and began to dance to the music. And where she soon started to get others to dance with her. Flynn soon looked over to see what was going on. Some of the other villagers laughed to Rapunzel and soon went to come in and join her on the dancing. Wendy and Casper soon joined in the dance. Casper bowed to Wendy which made her gasp hopefully before she curtsied and they soon danced along with Rapunzel and the villagers. Rapunzel soon gestured Flynn/Eugene to join in the fun.

"You two should dance together... Erm... Eugene." Doc Croc suggested.

"No, no, I'm good." Eugene said before getting nudged into the dance by Maximus.

"You gonna call him Eugene now?" Wendy asked.

"I'll try... I just got so used to Flynn." Casper shrugged.

Maximus soon laughed as Eugene was dragged into a dance with one villager. The dancing went on for a while. Eugene and Rapunzel smiled to each other as their dancing soon ended and the crowd applauded for them. They soon saw that, backing away from each other, a bit sheepishly. Doc Croc and Yoyo simply smirked playfully. Casper held Wendy with a small smile as they finished their own dance and Wendy smiled back while blushing to the former ghost boy.

Casper soon noticed how close they were after they finished dancing. He soon put Wendy back up to her feet, a bit bashfully. "Uh, good dance, Wendy." he soon said.

"Um, yeah... Good dance, Casper." Wendy replied.

* * *

They began to explore the kingdom and even before getting to the boats in time for the lanterns Eugene bought Rapunzel a souvenir which was a copy of the Corona Seal. Maximus pouted as he seemed to be left out.

"Hey, Max!" Eugene called out and soon tossed a bag of apples to the horse to cheer him up.

Maximus soon glared at Eugene, thinking he stole the apples.

"Can't say I blame him for feeling how he feels." Doc Croc shrugged.

"What? I bought them!" Eugene told the horse.

Maximus then smiled to that and began to eat the apples happily.

"_Most_ of them." Eugene then smiled innocently as he began to paddle away with Rapunzel.

"Okay, that could complicate things." Yoyo said.

"Can't help it." Eugene smirked a bit.

Yoyo rolled his eyes from that.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked Eugene.

"Well, best day of your life," Eugene replied, holding Pascal out as he paddled them away from the docks. "I figured you should have a decent seat."

"Aw!" Wendy smiled.

Casper looked over to Wendy shyly from that. They paddled through the water as it was very dark right now, but it would brighten up pretty soon. Rapunzel looked up to the kingdom with them, but she seemed a little unhappy with seeing it.

"What's wrong?" Eugene asked her.

"I'm terrified." Rapunzel confessed.

"You are?" Doc Croc replied. "Why?"

Rapunzel sighed a bit. "I've been looking out the window for 18 years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky," she then said. "What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be." Eugene assured her.

"What if it is? What then?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well that's the good part, I guess," Eugene gave a small smile in comfort. "You get to go find a new dream."

Rapunzel gave a small smile back to that. The adventure group could tell there was a spark of love ready to come out. Casper glanced over to Wendy as he began to do some thinking to himself about their relationship, starting from the time they first met and became friends even if their aunts and uncles hated each other for a while. Yoyo and Doc Croc could tell what he was thinking from his expression. Casper then thought about those times he had with Jamie and Kat. Kat was his biggest crush at the time and Jamie had a big crush on him. He was hoping to make it work with Kat, but he found his crush fading away overtime, and had very fond memories of the time he shared with Wendy, even if she had to go up against Desmond Spellman. And after placing flowers on the water, the group noticed the floating lanterns. Casper soon felt something deep inside his heart telling him something as he looked over to Wendy as she had been feeling a little bit down during this adventure, though he seemed to feel something to help him make his friend feel better.

"All those days, Watching from the windows, All those years, Outside looking in~" A voice began to sing as Casper began to save one flower and soon scooted over to Wendy and made her turn her head as he soon put the flower behind her ear with a small smile. "All that time, Never even knowing, Just how blind I've been, Now I'm here, Blinking in the starlight~"

The voice that was singing was Rapunzel's thoughts.

"Now I'm here outside looking in if I'm here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to be~" Rapunzel sang in her mind. "And at last I see the light and it's the world is lifted, And at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new and it's new and warm and bright and the world has somehow shifted, All at once everything looks different now that see you~"

Wendy looked over to Rapunzel, seeming to feel a similar feeling, but not fully the same as she had a bit of a different situation than the older girl. The lanterns were soon flying through the night sky almost like brand new stars in the air which was a beautiful sight to behold. Yoyo and Doc Croc found the lanterns amazing and wonderful. Wendy soon looked to Casper as she began to have similar thoughts that he had about their pasts before meeting each other and becoming friends, even if their guardians were against them making ANY friends, especially witches to ghosts.

"I have something for you, too," Rapunzel told Eugene as she took out the satchel to the man. "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to." Eugene told her softly as he didn't accept the satchel anymore.

Rapunzel soon gave a smile to that before they released their lanterns together into the night.

"All those days chasing down a daydream, All those years living in a blur, All that time never truly seeing, Things the way they were~," Eugene sang from his mind as he gave a long look to Rapunzel who enjoyed herself very much. "Now she's here shining in the starlight, Now she's here, suddenly I know, If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go~"

Casper and Wendy soon looked to each other before they soon shared a kiss together which seemed to change everything while Doc Croc and Yoyo looked both shocked and relieved.

"And at last I see the light~" Eugene and Rapunzel sang together as he held her hand.

"And it's like the fog has lifted~" Eugene added.

"And at last I see the light~" Eugene and Rapunzel added.

"And it's like the sky is new~" Rapunzel added.

Casper and Wendy soon smiled to each other before watching Eugene and Rapunzel as they seemed to have their own spark.

"And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted~" Rapunzel and Eugene soon sang together as they looked into each other's eyes and Eugene stroked some of Rapunzel's blonde hair out of her face. "All at once, everything is different, Now that I see you, Now that I see you...~"

Pascal soon covered his eyes before taking a peak. Eugene and Rapunzel were soon about to kiss.

"Casper... That was a nice kiss... Now I feel like a real fairy tale princess." Wendy smiled to the former ghost boy.

"I guess that means I'm your Prince Charming." Casper smiled back to the good little witch.

"Yeah." Wendy smiled back.

Yoyo soon noticed the Stabbington Brothers across the water. Eugene soon glanced over as he saw what Yoyo saw which made him freeze up a bit.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Rapunzel soon asked the young man.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Uh, yes of course," Eugene replied, a bit softly and worriedly. "I just..."

Yoyo soon looked at the satchel and knew exactly what Eugene needed to do. Eugene soon began to take them to shore.

"Flynn-I mean, Eugene? Is there something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sorry, everything is fine," Eugene replied as he took the satchel. "There's just something I have to take care of."

"Um, okay." Casper said.

"I don't like the looks of that." Wendy whispered to him.

"I don't think I do either." Casper whispered back in agreement.

"Same here." Doc Croc added.

"Okay." Rapunzel said to Eugene.

"I'll be right back." Eugene told them before he soon went off on his own.

Pascal soon climbed up onto Rapunzel's shoulder, looking to the young man as he disappeared into the night.

"It's all right, Pascal." Rapunzel reassured him.

"Yeah, he'll be back." Wendy added.

"Wendy... Um... Do you like me more than a friend?" Casper soon asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Wendy said, blushing a bit. "I thought that maybe you felt that way too, especially after our first adventure together."

Yoyo and Doc Croc waited to hear Casper's answer.

"I'm sorry, Wendy... I guess I was just thinking about other girls like Kat Harvey or Jamie Grover... But... I really have a lot of fun with you, and you were the best dance partner I had, even if I got to be human with Kat and Jamie was really into me..." Casper said before blushing. "But... You were probably my favorite."

Wendy's eyes lit up from that as she looked over to him in surprise and relief. Yoyo and Doc Croc were relieved too.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way during this adventure, Wendy." Casper said.

"Don't worry about it," Wendy smiled with tears in her eyes. "Just thank you so much."

Casper smiled back as he was happy to know that he didn't hurt Wendy.

"So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm... I guess so..." Casper smiled to her.

"That's good." Wendy smiled back.

* * *

A long while seemed to pass by as they kept waiting for Eugene to come back.

"He's been gone for a long time..." Yoyo said, staring up at the sky.

"Maybe we should check on him." Doc Croc said.

"Yeah..." Yoyo said. "Hey, Casper, go check on him."

Casper gave the coyote a look for that.

"What?" Yoyo replied. He soon noticed the others looked at him as well. "What?!"

"Maybe YOU should go?" Wendy suggested.

"Um... Well... Okay..." Yoyo then said before shrugging as he went to go see what the hold-up was. And where just as he was about to go see what the hold-up was, they soon saw a shadowy figure. "Hm...? What's this?"

Rapunzel held onto the boat as she and the others waited for Eugene to come back over. And where they soon thought shadow figure was Eugene.

"Oh, Eugene, thank goodness," Yoyo smiled. "I thought you weren't coming back for a sec."

"Yeah," Rapunzel added. "We were starting to think that you ran off with the crown and left us."

The shadow figure soon separated into two shadow figures that looked familiar to Casper, Wendy, Doc Croc, and Yoyo.

"He did..." One voice soon told them about Eugene abandoning them.

Rapunzel looked worried now as the Stabbington Brothers soon came out to the group. "What...? No... He wouldn't..." She then said to them, trying to defend Eugene.

"That's right." Wendy nodded.

"You two must have done something to him!" Casper glared at the Stabbington Brothers.

"See for yourselves." Sideburns smirked as he gestured to a boat sailing in the distance.

The group soon went to do just that.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried out.

"I... I don't believe it... He... He left us..." Wendy said, a bit sadly.

"No way..." Casper said.

"Fair trade. A crown, for the girl with the magic hair," Sideburns smirked as he soon approached Rapunzel with a bag. "How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

"No, please," Rapunzel cried out, backing up and soon ran away. "NO! NO!"

"Run!" Wendy told Rapunzel.

The others soon ran off with Rapunzel as she didn't like this at all. She then caught her hair caught and panicked.

"Whoa! Okay, uh, let me get that." Wendy said as she soon went to try to help Rapunzel out, quickly and carefully.

And as they tried to get Rapunzel's hair free, they heard something hit the Stabbington brothers.

"Rapunzel!" A familiar voice called out.

"Mother?" Rapunzel whispered.

They soon followed her out to see Gothel standing over the Stabbington brothers who were knocked out in the middle of the ground as she had hit them both with a branch.

"Oh, my precious girl." Gothel soon beamed.

"Mother." Rapunzel said as she and the others hurried over to Gothel.

"Are you all right?" Gothel asked as she checked over Rapunzel. "Are you hurt?"

"Mother, how did you-" Rapunzel began to ask.

"I was so worried about you dear, so I followed you, and I saw them attack you," Gothel told her before hugging her and began to walk off to take Rapunzel away from this. "All right, let's go, let's go before they come to."

"What about us?" Yoyo asked.

Gothel seemed to ignore him.

Rapunzel looked out into the water as Eugene sailed away from them, feeling quite hurt and disappointed in her so-called new friend, then ran up to the older woman while crying emotionally. "You were right, Mother. You were right about everything."

"I know, my dear, I know." Gothel soothed.

The two soon walked off together.

* * *

"Why would Eugene do this to us though?" Wendy frowned. "It doesn't make any sense."

"And isn't it a coincidence that she would be here just as we were in danger?" Doc Croc asked, referring to Mother Gothel.

"You don't think she had something to do with this, do you?" Wendy asked.

"Well, Rapunzel does have magic hair that glows when she sings." Doc Croc said.

"Something smells fishy around here..." Wendy narrowed her eyes.

Rapunzel was soon taken back into the tower by Mother Gothel. "Um, Mother, could Casper and the others join us? I'm not sure they have any place to stay." She spoke softly.

"Ah... Your new friends..." Mother Gothel replied. "Well, I suppose they could come along as long as they aren't a bunch of nuisances."

"Oh, they're not, Mother," Rapunzel smiled. "They are so nice."

"All right," Mother Gothel said. "They may come then."

Rapunzel beamed and gestured for her new friends to come along.

"Surprised she let us come." Doc Croc commented.

"Well, she wouldn't want to upset her 'daughter' even more than she already is." Casper whispered to Doc Croc.

"Hmm... You make a nice point, Casper." Doc Croc whispered back.

They soon made their way back to the tower. Once there, Mother Gothel began to take the flowers out of Rapunzel's hair to make it back to the way it used to be.


	6. Chapter 6

"There, it never happened," Mother Gothel said as she finished taking out the flowers before walking off with a small smile to go down the stairs. "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazel nut soup~" She soon noticed Rapunzel was still upset over Eugene's betrayal. "I really did try, Rapunzel. I tried to warn you, what was out there," she soon told the girl as she continued to sulk. "The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine. It destroys it." she then went off to make dinner.

"But that's wrong." Wendy frowned.

Rapunzel soon brought out her souvenir from the kingdom while still sad. The others soon came to try and help comfort her as this was a sad time for her. Pascal soon came out to also help out since he had known her the longest. Rapunzel sighed as she laid down onto her bed, holding onto the cloth which was purple with the golden sun on it before she paused to herself, looking up to her ceiling and seemed to notice something.

"What is it, Rapunzel?" Casper asked.

"I... I'm not sure, but... I feel a connection..." Rapunzel said as she looked around her paintings inside of her chamber.

"That symbol looks like that painting a little." Yoyo said as he pointed to one of the paintings on the right of the ceiling.

"It does..." Rapunzel nodded. "It's... It's like a sign."

"A sign of what though?" Doc Croc replied.

"You guys... I think I might be the lost princess." Rapunzel told them.

"That would explain how your hair color and eye color look just like hers." Wendy said.

"You really think so?" Rapunzel asked.

"I know so." Wendy nodded to the older girl.

Rapunzel paused a bit as she then thought back to the mural she saw with the other villagers and soon saw that that was a very good point, seeing the sun's image and soon began to look back into time of being a baby with a happy royal couple who smiled to her who were the same couple in the royal mural with the lost princess, and she fell back against her vanity table in shock.

"Rapunzel, we have to get you back to the castle." Casper said.

"Will you guys help me?" Rapunzel asked them.

"Of course we will," Casper smiled. "That's what friends do; they help each other."

"That's right." Wendy said.

Rapunzel gave a hopeful smile from them.

"Rapunzel, what's going on up there?" Mother Gothel soon called out as the girl seemed to be up in her room for a rather long time. "Are you all right?"

"I'm the lost Princess." Rapunzel mumbled as this was a lot to take in.

"Please, speak up, Rapunzel," Mother Gothel replied. "You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I am the lost Princess," Rapunzel repeated herself, enunciating firmly. "Aren't I?"

Mother Gothel's eyes widened a bit from that.

"Did I mumble, Mother?" Rapunzel then continued. "Or should I even call you that?"

"Well?" Wendy asked Mother Gothel firmly.

"Oh, Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself?" Mother Gothel smiled innocently as she came to hug the girl. "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"It was you!" Rapunzel glared, shoving her away. "It was all you!"

"Everything I did was to protect you!" Mother Gothel glared back.

Rapunzel glared and shoved aside her so-called mother before walking off harshly. "I spent my entire life, hiding from people who would use me for my power." she then sneered.

"Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel cried out.

"I should have been hiding. From YOU." Rapunzel then said.

"Where will you go?" Mother Gothel glared. "He won't be there for you."

"What did you do to Eugene?" Wendy glared at Mother Gothel.

"That criminal, is to be hanged for his crimes." Mother Gothel replied coldly.

Casper, Doc Croc, Wendy, and Yoyo gasped from that.

"No..." Rapunzel whispered lowly.

"Now, now. It's all right," Mother Gothel then cooed, about to pat Rapunzel on the head. "Listen to me. All of this is as it should be."

"NO!" Rapunzel soon glared, grabbing her hand firmly. "You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I will NEVER let you use my hair, AGAIN!"

As Mother Gothel got her hand free and backed away, and where she soon bumped into a mirror, knocking over and smashing it on the floor accidentally.

"That's seven years bad luck." Wendy said.

"I doubt she cares." Yoyo replied.

Rapunzel looked to Mother Gothel and soon walked away firmly.

"You want me to be the bad guy?" Mother Gothel glared as Rapunzel stormed off. "Fine. Now I'm the bad, guy."

"Let's get you to the castle." Yoyo told Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded firmly as they began to walk off together.

"I just hope we won't be too late." Wendy pouted to the others.

"Same here." Rapunzel agreed.

Mother Gothel narrowed her eyes at them as she looked beyond angry, and soon used her anger constructively as she was going to prevent them from helping Eugene.

"I'm sure we'll save Eugene in time." Doc Croc said.

"I'm sure you all think so..." Mother Gothel smirked. "You won't get far..."

"Oh, yeah?" Yoyo smirked back. "And who's going to stop us?"

"Why, I believe I will." Mother Gothel smirked darkly.

Yoyo rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, well? Go ahead and try it!" Doc Croc attempted to retort.

"I'll have to fight you for your freedom, now won't I?" Mother Gothel glared as she approached them.

"That or we could cut Rapunzel's hair." Casper said.

Mother Gothel narrowed her eyes to all of them as she soon reached out for them to tie them up and stow them away in the tower.

"She can't take on all of us." Wendy said.

Mother Gothel grabbed a hold of Casper and Wendy.

"Hey, you put 'em down!" Yoyo glared.

"They're not your concern, you filthy mongrel." Mother Gothel glared back.

"Yes, they are!" Yoyo glared back.

"Guys! Go get Eugene!" Wendy cried out. "Get help! We'll handle her."

"Come on, buddy." Yoyo told Doc Croc before they escaped from the tower.

"Right." Doc Croc nodded.

Casper and Wendy tried to help Rapunzel get away as Yoyo and Doc Croc ran off to go and bring back Eugene to help them out.

"You shouldn't mess with me," Wendy told Mother Gothel. "I'm special."

"Oh, well, if you say so... FORGET IT!" Mother Gothel cooed before snapping at her.

"Sheesh, she's worse than Carrigan and Ms. Banshee." Casper mumbled.

Mother Gothel soon tied up Rapunzel in chains and gagged her.

* * *

Yoyo and Doc Croc kept running as they tried to find Eugene, but luckily for them, it wouldn't be so hard. Once they came, they found Eugene being escorted by the guards.

"Phew... We're not TOO late." Doc Croc said in relief.

"But how do we save him?" Yoyo asked.

"There must be something we can do..." Doc Croc said. "We have to help him."

Yoyo only shrugged, but on the other hand, they soon saw that Eugene was getting help in another way. And where were the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling.

"They came back..." Doc Croc smiled to that.

"Well, I'll be," Yoyo replied. "I guess they decided to become friends with Fly-Eugene. Man, I can't get used to that."

"You'll get used to it." Doc Croc reassured him.

"Maybe," Yoyo shrugged. "Well, I guess those guys liked him after all."

"Yeah, even though they seemed to like Rapunzel better." Doc Croc chuckled.

The door in front of the guards soon closed. The other doors all around them soon also closed.

"What's this?!" The lead guard glared and soon pounded on the door in front of him. "Open up!"

"What's the password?" The drunk thug asked from the other side.

"What?" The lead guard asked.

"Nope." The thug replied, shutting him out.

"Open this door!" The lead guard demanded.

"Not even close." The thug replied.

"You have three seconds!" The lead guard glared, but when his back was turned, the other guards were soon taken away. "One... Two... Three..." he then glanced behind him, finding Eugene was alone now who just gave him an innocent wave.

Yoyo soon saw one of the thugs coming up behind the lead guard with a frying pan as he knocked out the lead guard with it. "Ooh! Nice!" He then laughed to that from where he stood with Doc Croc.

"Frying pans," Eugene smiled to the thug who knocked out the lead guard. "Who knew, right?"

They soon heard the door behind them about to be knocked down. Eventually, the door broke open, swarming with guards.

"I guess we didn't need to come all this way," Yoyo said. "Sorry for dragging you out here for nuthin', Doc."

"It's alright, now let's hurry out with Eugene." Doc Croc said.

Yoyo and Doc Croc soon came down together to get going with Eugene to back to Rapunzel, Casper, and Wendy. The guards chased after Eugene only to be stopped by the mime who seemed to be trapped in an imaginary box until the big, bulky thug who was like a bull soon ran down the hallway and butted them away which made them scream out. And where the mime pretended to be shocked after seeing what happened.

"Eugene, we have to hurry back to the tower!" Yoyo cried out as he ran with Doc Croc to the human male.

"Right! It shouldn't be too hard, we-" Eugene replied.

* * *

They soon came out and saw many guards flooding out to stop them to prevent Eugene's escape.

"Okay, it might be hard to escape." Doc Croc said.

"Just a bit." Yoyo grinned nervously.

The hook handed thug soon grabbed a hold of Eugene and began to tell him what to do. "Head down?"

"Head down." Eugene replied.

"Thumbs in?"

"Thumbs in."

"Knees apart?"

"Knees apart," Eugene then looked confused. "Knees apart? Why do I need to keep my-" He soon got his answer as he, Yoyo, and Doc Croc were sent flying out.

They all yelled out as they flew through the air and soon landed right onto a certain horse's back.

"Max... You brought them here...?" Eugene asked the horse.

Maximus nodded with a small smirk.

"Cool." Yoyo smiled.

"Thank you. No really, thank you," Eugene said to the horse. "Uh, I feel maybe this whole time we've just misunderstanding one another. And we really just-"

Maximus gave him a bit of a look.

"Uh, yeah, you're right," Eugene then said. "We should go."

"Agreed." Doc Croc nodded.

"Hit the road!" Yoyo proclaimed.

More guards soon came out and Maximus began to run with them on his back to get back to Rapunzel's tower. They soon saw guards were coming from both behind and from another door and the only escape was in front of them. Yoyo and Doc Croc soon both looked nervous to each other. The chase was on between Maximus and the guards for the fate of Eugene, Yoyo, and Doc Croc. Maximus soon jumped high off of the ledge to avoid the guards he once worked with.

"Maaax!" Eugene panicked.

"We are going to die!" Doc Croc cried out.

Yoyo looked a bit on edge with them, just hoping for the best.

* * *

They soon landed on a roof, Maximus skidding his hooves through it before he leaped off again. A little girl watched them fly through the air with her jaw dropped in a lot of shock.

"Whew." Yoyo sighed.

"This is quite a horse, huh?" Doc Croc smiled nervously.

"Yep." Yoyo replied.

"I'm sure the kids are okay," Doc Croc said to him, though still nervous. "I mean, Wendy has her wand... I think?"

"She DOES have it, right?" Yoyo asked Doc Croc.

"I-I-I-I don't know, I-I thought maybe sh-she always had it with her." Doc Croc said, even more nervous now.

Yoyo now looked nervous since Wendy might not have her magic wand which might be a problem for her, Casper, and Rapunzel. They soon landed and Maximus began to go faster towards the forest to get to Rapunzel's tower.

"Whoa, Maximus sure is fast." Yoyo said.

"Impressive horse power." Doc Croc smirked.

"Ha." Yoyo rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Eugene soon hopped off of Maximus's back once they made it to the tower. "Rapunzel?" he then called out. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"Eugene; Rapunzel, Casper, and Wendy might be in trouble." Doc Croc said.

Some blonde hair soon flew out from the tower.

"What possible danger could there be?" Eugene replied as he then climbed up the hair.

"I don't know... They were in trouble before we came to help you..." Doc Croc tried to explain.

Yoyo and Doc Croc soon started to climb up the hair next.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel something very wrong here." Doc Croc said to Yoyo on the way up.

"You're not the only one." Yoyo replied.

They continued to climb up into the tower.

* * *

"Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again." Eugene smiled only to see her, Casper, and Wendy tied up and gagged.

Mother Gothel soon literally stabbed Eugene in the back, making him fall to the floor.

"We knew it!" Doc Croc and Yoyo cried out.

"Guys! Watch out!" Casper muffled.

Mother Gothel soon grabbed the two, trapping them in a jar. "Now look what you've done, Rapunzel," she then sighed, putting the jar away as she went to loosen the chains on Rapunzel to drag her away. "Oh, don't worry dear. Our secret will die with him. And as for us? We are going where no one will ever find you AGAIN!"

"Pascal, quick, you have to save Rapunzel!" Yoyo told the chameleon.

Pascal nodded and soon went to help out the best that he could. He began to tug on Mother Gothel's dress only for her to kick him away.

"Rapunzel, really. Enough already," Mother Gothel glared, trying to drag Rapunzel off, but the blonde girl kept struggling and fighting her. "Stop fighting me."

Rapunzel muffled until she got the gag down. "NO! I won't stop," she then glared back at Mother Gothel. "For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight. I will never stop trying to get away from you, but, if you let me save them, I will go with you."

"No, Rapunzel, don't!" Yoyo called out.

Eugene grunted and moaned a bit, shaking his head from what Rapunzel said.

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together," Rapunzel begged. "Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him."

Mother Gothel soon took the chains off Rapunzel before chaining Eugene up to a pole as she put shackles on his hands. Yoyo and Doc Croc frowned from inside the jar they were kept inside of.

"In case you get any ideas about following us." Mother Gothel mumbled as she used chains on the man while freeing Rapunzel.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel beamed as she ran to the man to check him over. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is going to okay, in a moment."

"No, no, Rapunzel, you can't do this." Eugene said.

Casper and Wendy looked over sadly.

"I promise, you have to trust me," Rapunzel said once she saw blood. "I can't let you die."

"But if you do this, then you will die." Eugene told her.

Wendy looked as though she could cry.

"Hey. It's gonna be all right." Rapunzel soothed Eugene.

"Rapunzel, wait..." Eugene told her. He soon took out a shard from the mirror and instantly cut the girl's golden blonde hair, though not all of it, leaving to be like a short haircut like Wendy had.

And where that meant its healing power was no more. Rapunzel's hair changed into a dark tone which made Casper and Wendy look wide-eyed.

"**NO!**" Mother Gothel cried dramatically.

Rapunzel looked at her hair and the cut ends even turned dark brown from golden blonde.

"No! What have you done?!" Mother Gothel cried out, trying to save the blonde hair, but it turned dark brown and she began to turn gray-haired, old, and withered like an old lady. "What have you done?!" She soon hurried to the mirror to see her horrible reflection.

Casper and Wendy both flinched in horror and disgust of how old and ugly Mother Gothel seemed to look. Mother Gothel yelled out, hiding her face in her hood and backed away in horror. Pascal soon grabbed onto Rapunzel's leftover hair as Mother Gothel backed up and soon tripped over the hair and began to fall out the window.

"And goodbye, evil old lady." Yoyo smirked.

Rapunzel looked a bit overwhelmed for Mother Gothel. Just a little bit. Mother Gothel cried out and it was soon followed by a THUD! Yoyo and Doc Croc soon got themselves free from the jar. Once they were free, they began to help out Casper and Wendy.

"Didn't you bring your wand?" Yoyo asked Wendy.

"Gothel took it and tried to break it." Wendy frowned.

"Where is it now?" Doc Croc asked.

"I think she had it with her..." Wendy said.

"Didn't your aunts say you could call to your wand and bring it to you like your broom?" Casper asked.

"Hmm..." Wendy paused for a minute before whistling.

Luckily, Casper seemed to be right, as the good little witch's wand seemed to fly to the window and fly into her hand.

"Cool." Yoyo smiled.

"Hm... I guess I like being a witch sometimes," Wendy smiled back. "I don't know what Sabrina's always complaining about."

They soon focused back at what was going on.

"Is... Is he...?" Doc Croc winced for Eugene.

"No, no, no, NOOO! No, no, no, no, Eugene. Oh, look at me, look I'm right here," Rapunzel cried as she held onto Eugene as he seemed almost lifeless right now. "Don't go, stay with me, Eugene. Flower gleam and glow, Let your powers shine Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine~..." she then tried to sing, but it wouldn't work this time.

"Rapunzel." Eugene spoke weakly.

The others soon gathered around Rapunzel and Eugene to see what would happen.

"What?" Rapunzel asked softly.

"You were my new dream." Eugene told her.

"And you were mine." Rapunzel told him, tearfully.

Eugene soon died, and where it seemed like that would be the end of his life.

"No..." Casper and Wendy frowned.

Rapunzel looked utterly and completely heartbroken with tears in her eyes as this looked like the end. "Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine~" She sang softly before crying as a tear slipped out.

Casper held Wendy in comfort as she hugged him tightly while sniffling up. The tear seemed to seep into Eugene's cheek before turning into a golden glow suddenly. Eventually, Eugene seemed to glow all around and tower began to glow up which made the others stop crying to take a look at what was happening. And where it soon expanded out to show a flower shape.

"What's going on?" Yoyo asked.

"A miracle if I had to guess." Doc Croc replied.

The glowing expanded all around, even though Eugene didn't seem to move for a while. The glowing soon stopped after all of that.

"What was that?" Wendy frowned. "I hope it was good."

"Me too." Casper agreed.

* * *

Eventually, Eugene's eyes fluttered open and he looked towards the former blonde girl. "Rapunzel...?"

"Eugene." Rapunzel smiled.

"Oh! Thank Kibosh he's alright!" Casper said in strong relief.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" Eugene asked Rapunzel.

Some of the others lightly chuckled to that, also very happy that he was alive and well now.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel beamed and soon kissed him right on the lips.

Eugene smiled to that and soon kissed her back.

"Aw!" Wendy awed at this.

Doc Croc wiped his eyes with a smile before looking up to Yoyo as he smiled back to him. After the moment was over, they soon went to the castle and informed one of the guards about Rapunzel's return. The guard soon rushed over to alert the King and Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

The royal couple looked concerned at first and soon rushed over to see what the guard was talking about and soon came to the doors and found Rapunzel and Eugene together with Yoyo, Doc Croc, Casper, and Wendy with them. The queen soon walked right up to Rapunzel. The small group looked a bit surprised over what was happening. The queen took a closer look at Rapunzel and soon hugged her right away after a few moments.

Rapunzel soon hugged her back before looking up to the king. And where soon he joined in the hug. Casper and Wendy smiled to each other from the very sweet family reunion. Eugene just stood there for a while until the queen looked up to him and held out her hand to him, pulling him over to join the hug.

"You know what to do next, right?" Yoyo asked Casper.

"Join in on the hug?" Casper guessed.

"Close." Doc Croc said.

Casper looked to him.

"We call out to the book of fairy tales by calling out 'Simsala Grimm'." Yoyo said.

"Oh! Oh, is it time for that already?" Casper asked.

"I'm afraid so," Doc Croc smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did." Casper smiled back.

"I did too." Wendy added.

"I just wish you guys could stay with me though." Casper frowned at Yoyo and Doc Croc.

Yoyo and Doc Croc frowned back a bit.

"You mean they don't?" Wendy asked.

"They only visit whenever we go off on an adventure together," Casper explained. "They don't stay at home with me and the family... It would be nice though. Kinda like pets."

"I'm not a pet." Yoyo mumbled.

"Anyway... Simsala Grimm!" Casper sighed before calling out.

The book soon came before showing a picture of Casper, Yoyo, and Doc Croc happy together as a sign, telling them one thing.

"What?" Wendy asked them. "What does it mean?"

"I can't say I've seen that happen before, but I like where it's going." Doc Croc smiled.

"I think it's saying we're going to be staying with Casper and his family from now on." Yoyo said.

"Really?!" Casper and Wendy gasped.

"We never really had much of a family before..." Doc Croc smiled to Casper. "You always reminded me of when we met Hansel and Gretal. Such good kids."

"I've always wanted my own pets!" Casper smiled back, hugging Doc Croc and Yoyo happily.

"I guess being called pets won't be such a bad thing." Yoyo smiled back.

"Yay!" Casper beamed.

"Oh, Casper, that sounds so wonderful." Wendy smiled, happy for him.

* * *

They soon got on the book of fairy tales and soon took off.

"Goodbye, Eugene and Rapunzel," Wendy whispered on the way. "I hope you live happily ever after together."

As they took off to the sky, a portal opened up for them. They soon flew off together to go back home since they finished another adventure together.

"That was great." Wendy smiled.

"It really was," Casper replied. "I can't believe I didn't see Rapunzel being the lost princess coming."

"Queen Arianna and King Fredric are sure going to rest easy tonight." Yoyo nodded.

"Indeed." Doc Croc smiled.

Wendy wiped a tear from her eye happily.

"I can't wait to tell everyone you're gonna be staying with us from now on." Casper smiled to Yoyo and Doc Croc.

"Man, are they in for a surprise." Yoyo smiled back.

"I'd love to come over, but I better go home and check on Cherry," Wendy smiled. "I like living her better than my aunties."

"We understand." Doc Croc said.

"I look forward to more adventures with you guys," Wendy smiled. "I think you should visit Ever After High though the next time someone can go there. I think you'd like it."

"Ever After High?" Yoyo asked. "What's that?"

"It's a school where the children of fairy tale characters go to." Wendy smiled.

"Huh... That DOES sound pretty interesting." Doc Croc replied.

"So weird to hear about a different Little Mermaid who has a daughter there because Atticus's cousin is Princess Ariel." Wendy smiled.

"I know, right?" Casper nodded in agreement.

"Ever After High... Sounds... Enchanting like a true fairy tale..." Yoyo said.

"I thought maybe you guys would like to check it out." Casper smiled from that.

"Sure." Yoyo said.

"See ya later, Wendy." Casper said.

"See you, Casper." Wendy said before kissing him and ran off, giggling on the way back home.

Casper soon blushed after that kiss. Yoyo and Doc Croc smiled to that before they soon went to follow Casper home after finishing another adventure together, but Yoyo and Doc Croc wouldn't be the only surprise for the Fudo family. Darla soon seemed to appear with Amber. The blonde girl waved goodbye to her best friend with a smile and the other girl smiled back, hugging her and soon let Darla get back home to the others as even she seemed to have something surprising to share.

The End


End file.
